Love And War
by LoliTurk
Summary: "When you find yourself attracted to a nation, conquer 'em and make 'em a territory. Chicks dig that. "    "In that case East, consider this my declaration of war." Germancest


"When you find yourself attracted to a nation, conquer 'em and make 'em a territory. Chicks dig that. "

"In that case East, consider this my declaration of war."

(AN: I am not dead, and I am very sorry for the lack of writing anything. I am working on another chapter of _Taking Sides_ and _I Want To Show You, _which will hopefully be done soon. #$#% homework distracting me from yaoi…)

…

It started off innocently enough. It was Ludwig's eighteenth birthday and he had recently gained his independence as a nation. Austria, Prussia, and many other nations graciously decided throw a party in his honor.

France pinched Germany's cheeks and reminded everyone of how innocent he was as a child. Gilbert stood in the center of the room and demanded everyone's attention. "I'd like to propose a toast to my West, who I can no longer call my 'little' brother."

"Now that you're officially an adult, there are a few things you should know. One, Francis knows you're legal now and _will _try to get in your Lederhosen. Two-" Prussia ducked to dodge a flying dinner roll. "_Ahem! _Two, just because you're independent now doesn't mean you have to be. Me and Roddy, but mostly me, are there for you if you need us." He ignored the frowning Austria and slung an arm around the birthday-boy. "Three, there will come a time when you fall madly in love with someone."

Butterflies danced in Ludwig's stomach from the warm touch and he gave his brother a wry smile. "And what will I do when I find this _someone_?" He asked carefully and wondered if the Prussian's lips were as soft as they looked. "Strength is always sexy, and what better way to show off than by claiming them as a territory?" Gilbert either didn't notice or didn't care about the intense gaze he was receiving. "A little warfare is always fun and you get to skip the dating crap."

Gears began to turn in Ludwig's mind "Gilbert…" Before he could respond, Prussia was pulled down into a kiss. Gasps and shrieks from the audience went ignored as the younger German wrapped his arms around his neck. Gilbert was too stunned to move and was snapped awake at the feeling of a foreign tongue tasting his mouth. He pushed his sibling away in shock and demanded an explanation. Ludwig merely smiled and licked his lips at the taste of the bitter alcohol his brother consumed moments before. "This is my declaration of war." He said with a smirk and before leaving the chaos to prepare for battle.

Gilbert blinked in disbelief. All of the memories of a child Germany vanished in an instant and was replaced by a new, more attractive image. In an instant, he was forced to come to terms with the fact that Ludwig was an adult now and was interested in adult things. _"…like invading Prussian vital regions." _He thought to himself and asked aloud "…What just happened here?"

The Frenchman laughed at his friend's misfortune and slapped his back "It appears that young Ludwig has plans to make you his first conquest." Roderich smacked him and frowned in disgust "Don't encourage him. Now Gilbert, what are you going to do about your brother?"

Prussia realized that they were on opposite sides of the battlefield now. Even if the goal wasn't destruction, it was still a war, and there was no way he could bring himself to harm the blonde.

Francis grinned and decided to grace them with his fantastic romantic advice. "Isn't it obvious? You take him to bed and keep him there. Dear Ludwig will be too occupied with more _interesting _activities and will completely forget about this nasty combat business." The Austrian was livid. "_Bed him! _Are you insane?" His accusation and anger were quickly redirected to Prussia "You can't possibly thinking of bedding your little brother like some deviant, are you?"

"I don't-" The Prussian was interrupted before he could finish. "If you fight back, he'll think he's are playing hard-to-get and only pursue him more."

"Ludwig is still a child with a small military and, although a moron he may be, Gilbert is a genius on the battlefield."

"I think the boy has a good shot at winning or did you forget that Gilbert is still recovering from yet another conflict for that same silly chunk of land?"

"Silly chunk of-? You mean Silesia? That is an important industrious sector vital to the economic growth of-"

"Oh, get off your high horse. We both know the real reason is that you still- Wait…Where is Gilbert?"

…

He ran down the halls as fast as he could, ignoring the strange looks from the servants he passed. Sliding to a stop at his destination, he pounded the varnished oak door. In a moment, Germany answered the door dressed in his night-clothes with a welcoming smile and a rosy flush to his cheeks. Gilbert tensed at the breathless invitation to enter his bedroom and the feeling doubled at the sight of countless maps of his country strewn over a mahogany desk. "Uh, thank you…?" _He couldn't have been…_

He walked over to sit on the bed and when he realized the obscene implications, he nervously darted over to the chair. It was Ludwig who sauntered to the bed, finding a seat, and drawing his legs off the floor. _That is not a child's bed, _Gilbert noted, there was plenty of room for two and the dark red sheets were near sinful in his eyes.

Germany folded his hands onto his knees and smiled warmly. "What can I help you with, _Bruder_?" The last word came from his lips with a purr that made Prussia shudder.

"That prank you pulled was really great, I-I mean everyone's in an uproar. So, why don't we go back and explain how it was just one…big…joke…" His words trailed off as the other approached him and placed hands on Prussia's shoulders. _Why the hell am I so nervous? And when did he get so damn tall!_ Feeling strangely uncomfortable around his sibling, Gilbert's eyes wandered everywhere but the toned chest on display.

Eyes more blue and deep than the ocean itself locked red and he swore "I wouldn't do this if I wasn't serious, I want you brother." The elder forced a smile and laughed woodenly "I-If you wanted an alliance all you had to do was ask…"

Gilbert squirmed out of his sibling's grip only for the strong hands on him to drift lower to settle on Prussian's thighs, spreading them wide. "…I mean, there's no need to get armies involved!" He yelped.

He suddenly shrieked in surprise and jumped away from him, burying a furiously blushing face into his hands. Ludwig's confusion was answered with the clock's strike of midnight and he couldn't help but smirk. "I see my troops found their way to Konigsberg successfully."

Prussia bit his lip to keep from screaming at the feeling of Germany so deep inside of him and in a place so intimate. "But…how did you..? _Noo! Take it out!_" Stars exploded over his eyes as he was struck again with a beautiful mix of pain and pleasure. His brother's ragged breathing and desperate gasps were the sweetest music to his ears. "It's not unusual for a nation to guard their capital, but I was always curious of the extent you guarded yours. It took me a long time to figure out which city would make you scream like that."

"Stop smirking like that you bastard or I'll- _We-st!_" A loud cry forced its way out of his throat as more soldiers entered him roughly. "Fuck! What are you trying to do to me?" With the tatters of his self-control fading, he dove for his taller sibling and knocked him to the floor. The Prussian's legs shook with need as they wrapped around strong hips and he was pulled down into a demanding kiss. Teeth crashed together and a nip drew crimson blood from full lips.

Hot breath mingled as they gasped for air while Gilbert's body draped over his brother's. A stern grip on the back of his neck held the elder in place for Ludwig to lick the smallest of cuts. He took the wound into his mouth and suckled lightly as his other hand grew tangled in soft, snowy hair. "Surrender to me." The blonde whispered the command between urging kisses on the corners of his mouth.

"_Never!_" Prussia spat through clenched teeth, his eyes were tightly closed to contain himself. The thrill of battle ran through his veins, amplified to become a perverse joy. So many emotions were running through him now, none demanded more attention than the heat pooling in his stomach. After years of yearning he was on the brink of satiation, but his mind refused to allow Ludwig to be the source.

The hand in his hair yanked his head back for the blonde to attack the pale throat, leaving a wet trail with his tongue. He caressed Gilbert's broad shoulders before dipping downward to feel his chest through soft fabric. The long-sleeved shirt was lifted enough for Ludwig to take a tawny nub into his mouth. A pleased sigh escaped the Prussian as a skilled tongue worked his nipples to hardness and gave them a slick shine. "…I'm not a child anymore East, you don't have to fight it." He breathed into his ear.

The blissful trance was broken as Germany found the buttons to his brother's pants. Gilbert slapped his hand away from his partial erection and shout "And what are you going to do if you win?" The blonde smiled up at him, aroused and undefeated "I will take your country as a territory and claim you as a lover."

Prussia's face burned red with embarrassment "You can't do that, we're brothers!"

Ludwig drank up the sight of the flushed body above him, confirming his desire to make it his own. "Then don't think of me as a sibling, and if I lose, treat me as another opponent."

"What do you-?" He asked in confusion as the blonde returned his attention to silver buttons. "I want you to invade me, take me over, and use me anyway you wish. I only belong to you." Ludwig said seductively, wrapping his fingers around his prize and teased the slit with his forefinger.

The Prussian groaned and yearned for more, something snapped inside of him. His pride would never allow him to fall to a weaker nation and Ludwig _did _ask to be treated as another enemy...

"You should have kept your damn mouth shut!" Germany was thrown backwards and flipped onto his stomach before he could protest.

Short nails frantically clawed at the wooden floor as Gilbert tore the drawstring from his blue pajamas and used it to bind his hands behind his back. Ludwig was pulled up to his knees and the trousers fell to the floor without anything to support them, exposing his aching sex. A large rod sprang proudly from golden curls as two firm orbs stood at attention. A pale hand squeezed his supple rear and smiled in appreciation of the blonde's pleasurable size.

Ludwig struggled like a caged animal, useless against the simple restraint. Prussia's ears perked up at the sound of a defeated whine. "What was that you were saying, my would-be conqueror? About me becoming a humble territory?" He asked with a hint of gloating at his victory, taking no small pleasure from the sight of the proud Germany on his knees.

The Germany army was defeated and they hastily retreated from the Prussian capital. An important decision had to be made, does one let them go or launch a counter-invasion? "Now, what should I do with my prisoner? I _could _let you go…" He tugged on the cord like the reigns of a horse, pulling the blonde's hips against his dripping need. Ludwig blushed as the tip slid between his cheeks and was pressed to his entrance. "…but why would I want to?"

Germany had not yet tasted the sweeter spoils of war or learned the pain of loss at the hands of an enemy. Gilbert licked his chapped lips "Big brother is going to teach you what happens when pretty boys make threats they can't keep. Now tell me the truth, are you a virgin?"

The darkly seductive tone sent shivers of fear and arousal up the blonde's spine. "No" He moaned.

Prussia arched a white brow in surprise and rubbed himself slowly against tight muscle. "Oh? Do tell."

Ludwig fought the restraints again and wished the merciless teasing would end. He admitted with a flushed face "I went to a bar and fucked a Prussian soldier until he screamed for mercy. I don't remember the name." He groaned in displeasure when his brother left him to stand up.

The elder smirked and felt a pang of sympathy for the soldier, a stallion's size can be quite overwhelming. "Do you have anything I can use as lube? I don't want to break you just yet."

The blonde looked up at him from the floor and regretfully saw the other still clothed. "The desk!" He cleared his throat in shame of how blatant the desire was in his voice. "…The second drawer on the left."

Gilbert chimed happily at finding the bottle of oil stashed with more maps like the others. "We're going to have a little talk about your 'collection' later." He said, walking back to his lover and crouching low to take his lips.

Ludwig moaned into his mouth and pressed his thigh to his brother's exposed arousal. The tongue in his mouth tasted sweet like a forbidden candy and the elder yearned to have it elsewhere. The kiss was broken and Ludwig panted "I love you."

Gilbert could have laughed. "You sure have a funny way of showing it, but yeah, I love you too." They kissed again, more tenderly this time, before the blonde was guided to go lower.

Germany's eyes traced the firm shaft in front of him, it was wonderfully thick and leaking beads of cream he ached to taste. Flicking his pink tongue to catch a drop, Prussia made a soft sound of approval. "_Oh…_and West...?" He looked up and saw a smile that would have been chilling on anyone else.

"Welcome to Prussian rule."

A loud scream was muffled by a large cock being shoved into his mouth. Ludwig's moans and cries became blissful vibrations around the length in his mouth.

Countless German cities were invaded and toppled with expert precision, leaving him helpless to the coup. The domination was total and absolute, Ludwig realized for the first time how vast the difference in power really was. The invasion was as violent as it was breathtaking, stretching him fully and leaving no room for err or protest.

Gilbert moaned at how eager his brother was to please his new master, "That's it…take it deep inside you…" Ludwig didn't know if he meant the organ penetrating his throat or the military invading his body, and allowed both to claim him in perfect unison. He sucked hard and his tongue lovingly stroked the underside, urged on by an insistent hand gripping golden hair. Bucking his hips at a livid pace, the only warning he gave the blonde was a deafening scream as his seed burst forth.

Filling his mouth with the salty fluid, Ludwig tried to swallow it all before the length was pulled out. His climax was spilled on the floor and Gilbert grinned at the sight of it running down a masculine chin. Germany unconsciously rubbed a sore throat before discovering his hands were untied, and that Gilbert was removing the last of their clothes. "Get on your back and spread your legs." The smaller man commanded.

Ludwig nodded and complied. Pulling the cork with his teeth, the elder brother poured every drop of oil on the blonde's throbbing length. He grit his teeth at the feeling of the cold liquid running down his heated flesh and getting lost between his buttocks. Two long fingers traced the same path to a puckered slit and pressed inside, earning a gasp. Gilbert turned and twisted the digits, carefully feeling the walls like warm velvet. Crystal blue eyes fluttered shut like dying stars as a third finger was added. "You're already a little stretched, I knew it."

"No!" Ludwig sobbed when the probing digits were gone and wondered what he did wrong. Gilbert climbed onto his lap and shushed his fears with a kiss "Don't look so sad, I told you that I wasn't going to break you tonight."

The Prussian's curves were beautifully feminine and the taut muscle covering a thin frame hinted at the strength he possessed. Long fingers wrapped around the lubed shaft and pumped his fist painfully slow. "Poor thing…This hasn't been touched at all tonight, has it?" He mused as he rubbed and tugged on an uncircumcised foreskin with his thumb. "Don't worry, you're going to get a rare treat."

The blonde was confused as Prussia shifted his weight to his knees and positioned himself for something. Guiding the slickened tip to his opening, Ludwig threw his head back and screamed as his lover took him fully. The intense heat and constricting tightness around him was suffocating, he had to hold pale hips in a bruising grip to keep from losing it completely. Gilbert closed his eyes for a moment to adjust to the large length throbbing inside of him and was growing hard again.

"B…Brother, you're so-!" Before he could finish, the smaller man raised himself up to the tip and slammed down. A stream of curses and praises escaped the blonde's mouth as his lover set the pace he gladly danced to. He pulled out almost completely before driving it in further, faster and faster each time. A simple shift of the body, neither knew who, nearly caused the Brandenburg gate to collapse.

Crimson eyes flew open and his pride was in shatters as Ludwig exploited his weakness mercilessly. His oversensitive prostate was pounded violently and Gilbert cried his sibling's name like it was the only word he knew. A sharp pain struck his shoulder as he suddenly was looking _up_ at Ludwig.

Broad fingernails raked over a pale thigh as the German wrapped the long limb around his waist, enjoying his lover in a more submissive position. Drawing Prussia's flushed face to his own with a bruising grip on his chin, the blonde could see every spark of gold in fiery pools. Somehow, this powerful connection seemed more blasphemous than any other act they had committed that night.

"Please…" Gilbert whispered desperately, pleading for something he wanted from no one else, something that Ludwig was proud to give. The smaller man's body was weakly shaking with the coming climax, neither would last much longer.

A sob of a cry was stifled by crashing the two mouths together, sealing a promise between them. The way burning-hot muscles tighten and spasm around him was enough to make him loose his mind. Ribbons of white spurted forth from a twitching length and coated Prussia's insides. Ludwig reached down to dip his fingers in the hot seed poured on a pale stomach and Gilbert licked his fingers clean.

The Prussian murmured a 'thank you' as his lover laid him on the large bed and joined him a moment later. The softness of the sheets and loving embrace of another was as sweet as the dreams they shared.


End file.
